


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (Caviar x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Caviar has been acting strange. He usually always checks in with you after a mission, this time he didn't. Time to investigate.





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (Caviar x Reader)

"Master, why the long look?"

Coffee came up from behind, placing his hands on your shoulders. You had been sulky all day and your Food Souls were taking notice.  
You looked up at Coffee with a weak smile.

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

Coffee shook his head, getting close to your ear. You could feel the heat of his breath brushing your ear as he spoke.

"Come now, don't lie. You've been sitting here for a good while now...looking into space. So, tell me...my dear, what's troubling you, hm?" 

You released a sigh, there really was no denying it, you were down in the dumps. You couldn't lie to Coffee, he saw right through you. You placed your hand upon Coffee's hand that was still placed upon your shoulder.

"I...think Caviar is angry with me."

"Hm?"

Coffee tilted his head.

"Why would you think that?"

You began tracing your index on the tabletop, thinking to yourself.

"He won't come out of his room. He and some of the others went on a delivery yesterday. Usually Caviar checks in with me, but this time he didn't. I just wonder...why?"

"Caviar is a strange man, Master. You know as well as I do how introverted he is. He doesn't often talk to anyone and when he does he's usually spouting those odd conspiracy theories."

You couldn't help but giggle. All of your Food Souls thought Caviar to be strange. It was true, Caviar always had his head in a science book and spoke of space and time. This is what you liked about him. You and Caviar would spend hours just talking about the possibilities of future technology and where humans and Food Souls would be. You were the only one he spoke to about such things. This is why you were concerned. It wasn't like Caviar to just ignore you.

"Master?"

Coffee called out to you. You were spacing out again. You shook your head and smiled.

"Sorry...I'm just thinking. I...think I'll go try to talk to him again."

You got up from your chair and hugged Coffee, thanking him for his worry and comfort. You headed down the hall to Caviars room. You knew he probably wouldn't answer again and so you decided to open his door.

"Forgive the intrusion, Caviar but..."

As you entered his room you found emptiness. Caviar was no where to be seen. His books were scattered about his bed, his covers were a mess. But then, as your eyes scanned further you spotted something red. You walked over to his bed to see the sheets were stained with blood. 

"!?"

He was bleeding? And by the looks of it, quite heavily. Why wouldn't he have come to you if he was injured? And where did he go? Your heart was pounding out of your chest as worry and anxiety began to take over. You had to find him, you had to be sure he was okay. 

"Where would he be though...?"

You took a few relaxing breaths to clear your mind. Okay, think...where would Caviar go? It's evening and the moon is out, stars were shining brightly...oh! A sudden thought came to mind. There was a certain place on a secluded hill where one could stare at the stars with a perfect view. It was Caviar's favorite place, the place he took you before for your birthday. 

"Whenever I'm down or I need time to think, this is where I go. Just me ..and the stars..."

You quickly made your way outside and through the small wooded path that led up to the hill. As you approached you saw a familiar sillohouette. You breathed with relief as you found yourself now running up the hill to join him.

"Caviar!"

You called out to your Food Soul breathlessly, falling onto your knees. Caviar's eyes widened.

"Master?! W-what...how? Excuse my sudden confusion and surprise, but..."

You looked up at Caviar, tears forming as you looked over him. He only had his pants on, his toned body was totally in view. You saw bloody bandages covering his shoulder and his abdomen.

"You're hurt!"

You scurried to his side, running your fingertips over his abdomen. Caviar shuddered under your touch, his cheeks turning a shade of red. 

"H-hey hold on...what are you-"

"You idiot!"

You yelled out, tears now streaming down your face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?! Why did you hide from me?! Do you not trust me?"

Caviar frowned, this was what he wanted to avoid. Seeing you cry tore his heart apart. The last thing he wanted was for you to worry about him. He put a gentle hand on your head.

"Your worry too much. I'm fine. I just ran into some trouble yesterday. I didn't want to freak you out, though it seems it was all in vain."

Caviar let out a laugh.

"Truly...you are an amazing woman. Instead of worrying about your own well being, you worry for others...I'm blessed that the god of time and space brought us together."

You blushed looking at him as he took your hands into his own. Caviar's eye glistened in the moonlight. His gentle smile warmed your heart. 

"You don't always need to...come and visit me. But thank you..."

"Caviar...I... You're important to me. I hope you realize that. You aren't used to people...I understand, but please...out more trust into me. You can come to me about anything so...please..."

Caviar stared at your face. You felt like he was staring into your very soul. His body began to heat up as he pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes.

"Forgive me...I did not mean to hurt you...I want nothing more than your happiness. I'm not sure if I can play a part in that happiness, but...I will try. So ...I ask for your patience."

You rubbed your nose against his and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss to the lips. 

"You make me happy...more than you know."

Caviar's face was beat red as he received your kiss. Your lips were so soft, your kiss set something off within him. He couldn't help but pull you close to him. You were now in between his legs, your back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around you. He lied his head on your shoulder and smiled.

"I really am blessed...to be given a wonderful woman like you...stay with me and watch the stars, won't you?"

He brushed his lips against your cheek.

"Of course...I'd like nothing more."

You felt different that night. You and Caviar shared an intimate moment under the stars and you wouldn't have had it any other way. You did as he asked, the two of you watched the stars until the sun came up, talking about anything and everything.

-END-


End file.
